Love's Tenderest Betrayal
by angelsinstead
Summary: Robert struggles to forgive Anna after she betrays him, but later he discovers she made an incredible sacrifice.
1. Two to Tango

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This drabble series is based off characters from General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I do not own ABC's General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

**Two to Tango**

Robert and Anna Scorpio seldom argued, but tonight they were having their biggest disagreement ever in their two years of marriage. Anna had never regretted her gender as an International Security Agent until that moment. In the past, her value to the WSB had been just as crucial as any other agent. When she met Robert and had fallen in love, she had pleaded with him to assist her in her training for the WSB. Robert had informed her that he would need to do extensive traveling as an agent, and to Anna, the only possible way she could be with him during those times was to become an agent herself.

Robert had thought it amusing when she had insisted he train her as an agent. His comic attitude turned to awe when Anna's shooting abilities with practice came to prove more expert than his own. Anna had watched Robert intently and had done all that he taught her carefully and skillfully as he directed. It was very important to her that she please him.

Robert was more than pleased. He spoke to Balentine, head of the World Security Bureau. A month later, Anna became an official agent, just before she and Robert married. Robert, Balentine, and the other agents they encountered all agreed that Anna was an important asset to the WSB team. Her skills and diligence were always embraced during WSB missions.

Robert had always regarded Anna as more than capable, despite her fairer sex, but tonight he was a bit more than skeptical. "You are not going with me, Anna, and that is final!" he insisted, his Australian accent more pronounced in anger.

"Robert, you must let me go along! I can help," Anna pleaded from beside him in the bed they shared in a small hotel in London.

"Anna, no!" he shouted. "Get it out of your head. It's too bloody dangerous!"

In her angry English accent Anna reminded, "I know how to protect myself, if you haven't forgotten."

"Yes, love... but it's different this time. The baby-." Despite his heated feelings, Robert's voice was becoming softer.

"Don't worry, Robert. The baby will be fine. You can't stop me from going."

"Dammit, you are so stubborn. I shouldn't even have let you come to London with me. If they recognize you-."

"If you had left me in Italy, I would have followed you. I need to be by your side. We are partners."

"That's right, love... and you're the best, but until the baby comes, you must stay in Italy."

"I am NOT staying in Italy. I need to be where you are!"

"I know that, love... but it's too damn impossible now! We'll have to hold out... just a little longer," he told her as he gently stroked her dark hair. Her hands rested lightly against his chest.

"You need me tomorrow, Robert. I'm the best shot... and I can cover for you." Anna's voice was a gentle murmur. She was becoming sleepy.

"You are right... but I can't let you go. I will lock you in this room if I must." His light blue eyes became a sudden dark sapphire with strong determination. Anna knew she had a big fight on her hands, but at that moment she was becoming far too tired to argue.

"You have forgotten; I can pick the lock." A soft smile played upon her face. Her voice was light and teasing with only a hint of seriousness. Suddenly then, her brown eyes had went closed. Anna had fallen asleep.

Robert gazed down at his lovely sleeping wife. She was curled up safe and snug in the circle of his arms. "What will I do with you, my little love?" he whispered with tenderness.

Lovingly, he placed a kiss upon her cheek. Then he too fell asleep, his head resting on the pillow next to hers. Anna curled up even closer, sighing sweetly in her sleep. It would be their last night of peaceful slumber...


	2. Anna's Victory

**Anna's Victory**

Anna awoke with a sudden start at 5:30 am. She couldn't miss Robert's departure. She struggled to feign sleep, so Robert wouldn't know she had awakened. At 6:30 am, when Robert left their hotel room, Anna stealthily followed.

Robert walked down the sidewalk near the hotel. Anna followed close behind ... but not too close. She hastily hid in an alley when Robert turned to look behind him. She wasn't quite quick enough. Robert had caught a glimpse of her long red coat.

He let out a heavy sigh of defeat. He turned, entered the alley, and looked for Anna. She sat, crouched behind a large, steel garbage can.

"Okay, love, I know you're there. You can come out now. We're going to miss the bust."

"You mean I can go?!" Anna cried out. She left her place behind the garbage can and ran to her husband.

"I have no choice now, do I?" Robert asked with a grin.

He was smirking, but his voice sounded a little rough. Anna looked at him with astonishment. She threw her arms around him.

"Ohhh Robert, you won't regret it!" she exclaimed.


	3. Without a Trace

**Without a Trace**

The drug bust had gone just as WSB had suspected. Several sinister DVX drug dealers had been captured, thanks to the cleaver teamwork of Robert, Anna, and their WSB partners. Robert had been nearly grazed by a bullet, but Anna had been quick to warn him and had saved him from being hurt. Sean Donnelly, Robert's closest friend and a very accomplished WSB agent, had been shot in the shoulder. It was Anna and O'Rielly who had done the best work on the safest ground. Suede, the WSB agent Robert didn't quite trust or like, seemed to steer clear of all the action.

After the authorities had left with the criminals, Robert and Sean began to brag a little on their proficient teamwork. Robert pressed his clean handkerchief to Sean's wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry, Robert. I have been hurt worse than this before," Sean assured his friend.

"Yeah, unfortunately I remember that you always manage to scare the hell out of me, mate. We better get you to a hospital."

Robert was busy helping a wounded Sean to O'Rielly's car. At that moment, he paid no mind to what Anna was doing. He absentmindedly thought that she had went with O'Rielly to call Balentine with news of the drug bust. Suede was no where to be found either. He had sort of faded into the shadows.

Anna had seen someone lurking in a dark alley. Robert was occupied with Sean's gunshot wound, so she decided to check out the suspicious character alone. As she entered the alley, suddenly someone hit her over the head with a heavy object. Everything went dark in a rush, and Anna fell to the ground. Moments later, she was picked up and carried away.

Meanwhile, Robert had helped Sean get comfortable in the backseat of O'Rielly's car. He turned to ask Anna a question and then realized she wasn't with them.

"Sean, where's Anna?" Robert asked his buddy.

"Don't know. Maybe she went with O'Rielly? I swear, she was standing here just a second ago." Sean's voice was weak from pain.

"I don't think she went with O'Rielly. It all happened so fast," Robert spoke.

"Robert, you don't think... NO!" Sean gasped, fear in his eyes for his best friend's beloved wife.

"The DVX got her! ANNA!" Robert groaned in alarm.

Just then O'Rielly reached the car, oblivious to what had happened. "O'Rielly, have you seen Anna?" Robert asked urgently.

"No, son. What's wrong?" O'Rielly asked in her thick Irish accent. Robert had worked with her for years. He was like a son to her. She was suddenly afraid that something awful may have happened to Anna by the look in Robert's eyes.

"She's gone. We think DVX comrades may have taken her," Sean provided quickly.

"Why are we standing here then?! Let's go hunt for the little lass!" suggested O'Rielly.

"O'Rielly, take Sean to the hospital now. He's bleeding a lot. I'll find Anna." Robert's expression was one of determination. O'Rielly knew it would be best not to argue.

"You'll find her," O'Rielly assured, laying a hand on Robert's shoulder.

"Robert," Sean spoke up, sincerity in his eyes. "I'll help you look... after I get this wound treated. Good luck."

"Thanks, mate," Robert said as he managed to give his friend a smile.


	4. Cuts Like a Knife

**Cuts Like a Knife**

Robert searched the nearby streets for hours with not the tiniest sign of his little love. The fear spread in the center of his stomach, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Where was Anna? Were they hurting her? He was tortured by the thoughts of his raging mind. Finally he decided to return to their hotel room to see if she had shown up or if his friends might have heard from her.

He drove away in Sean's car. Before he reached the hotel, he passed a very old cemetery. It gave him an eerie, yet beckoning feeling. Something was calling him toward those crumbling gravestones he saw in the distance.

An unknown force made him park the car and step out. As he walked up to the old, rusted iron gate, a bitter-cold rain began to fall, making his surroundings seem all the more gloomy. He raised the collar of his overcoat in an attempt to keep the moisture off his neck.

Robert was somehow propelled toward a family mausoleum. The name above the stone door jarred him. It was _DEVANE_, Anna's maiden name. Anna's entire family had been killed ten years before in a plane crash when Anna had been eleven. This was the mausoleum Anna had told him about many times when she had spoke about where her family had been laid to rest. For whatever reason, his instincts had been leading him toward that door.

Anna's father had been Thomas Devane, a successful businessman. He owned a large mansion, several yachts, and countless cars. He had married at a young age to Anne Marie. He had inherited a fortune after his father's death. He and Anne Marie had three children- Lindsay, Alexandra, and Anna. When Anna was eleven, her parents had went across seas with Alexandra and Lindsay. They were killed on their way home when their plane crashed into the ocean. After their deaths, Anna had no other family. She would have been placed in an orphanage until her eighteenth birthday, but a servant had helped her escape. Young Anna had stowed away on a train to Italy. A kind, old woman had taken Anna in. Her name was Filomena Soltini. Over the years, Anna had come to love her as a mother.

Robert opened the door and entered the mausoleum. Four caskets filled the small stone room. Four names had been neatly engraved on bronze plaques at the end of each casket. Robert shined his flashlight over each of the names. They read: _Thomas John Devane, Anne Marie Devane, Alexandra Leigh Devane, and Lindsay Marie Devane._

Suddenly Robert jumped at the sound of a whimpering cry. The cry came from beside the casket of Anna's twin sister, Alexandra. Robert felt his heartbeat accelerate. Somehow something told him it had to be his Anna. He prayed inside that she would not be badly hurt.

Slowly Robert approached the slight gap between the wall and the casket. He shone his flashlight down into the spot. There, among the dirt and the cobwebs, lay his wife. She was sprawled upon the cold stone floor.

He could tell nothing of her condition at first. Her face was turned away from him; pressed to her late sister's casket. *They brought her here as a warning to me,* Robert thought. *It as if they are saying, 'Watch your step or your wife will end up like her family!' They think that if I see her among the dead, I will better realize the danger we are in.*

The DVX had succeeded well in their plan. Robert was never more terrified than he was at that moment. Immediately he knelt down beside Anna's still figure.

"Anna ~ love,are you alright?" he asked, gently taking her in his arms and tenderly turning her face up to his.

From the light of Robert's flashlight, he was saddened by his wife's appearance. Anna's beautiful long hair was gnarled mess. It was twisted around her face in tangled mats of dried mud. Dirt caked her lovely face. Blood and tear streaks trailed through the dark smudges. Her lips were split and bleeding as if she had been punched in the mouth repeatedly. Her clothing had been ripped. All the tiny buttons had been torn off her blouse. There was no sign of her favorite red coat. Sadly, it appeared to be missing.

"Robert," Anna spoke weakly.

"Ohhh, Anna." Robert's voice was a whisper. He nearly choked on a sob as he pressed his cheek to hers. He could feel the warm moisture of her blood and her tears upon his skin.

"Robert," she repeated. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy as if it had been damaged from her relentless screams.

"Anna, answer me. Where are you hurt?" Robert spoke in an urgent rasp, fearing the worst.

"Here!"

He could hear the pain in her voice as Anna pressed her hand on her lower stomach. The baby! Robert had forgotten all about the baby throughout the night's overwhelming events. He forced his voice to become calm and reassuring for Anna's sake.

"It's going to be alright, love. I am going to get you to a hospital."

His voice was laced with tenderness; so soothing to Anna's senses. She felt numb all over as he carefully draped his overcoat about her and slowly lifted her into his strong arms. She pressed her face into his chest, away from the falling rain as he carried her out of the mausoleum and toward Sean's car. As Robert drove to the nearest hospital, Anna lay with her face in his lap, seeking solace in his scent and his loving caress.


	5. The Grim Reaper

**The Grim Reaper**

Robert continued to caress Anna's hair as he carried her into the area of the hospital marked "_Emergency_." The head nurse took one look at Anna's limp, abused body and Robert's forlorn face, and urgently called for a gurney. Anna was carefully placed upon the gurney and moments later, she was whisked away to be examined. Robert was left in the hallway to wait impatiently.

After several minutes had passed, a young nurse appeared, bringing some paperwork to Robert. "What happened?" she asked in concern. For some reason, Robert got the feeling that the nurse thought that he was at fault for Anna's abused condition.

He had no other choice but to make up a lie, because no one could know that they were undercover WSB agents. "My wife was beaten by muggers," Robert said. "They kidnapped her and held her prisoner until I could bring them more cash. I took them the money, then I found my wife and rescued her."

Robert couldn't tell if the nurse believed his story or not, but she did not question him further. "Is your wife allergic to any medications? Do we have your permission to operate or give her blood as needed?" the nurse asked.

"No, she's not allergic to any medications. Do whatever needs to be done...and do whatever you can to save the baby."

"Please sign here," the nurse directed, pointing to the line where Robert's signature was needed. "We'll do our best. Please fill out the rest of these forms, then return them to the nurse at the front desk."

The nurse then briskly walked away, leaving Robert to nervously read and fill out the forms. After taking the forms to the desk as directed, he waited for what seemed like hours for word on Anna's condition. Finally, the doctor who had treated Anna came to speak to Robert in the waiting room.

"Mr. Scorpio, I am Doctor Phepharo," the doctor introduced himself. "Your wife is suffering from a very nasty concussion; that is why she appears disoriented. And I am very sorry to inform you that she has been brutally raped. She has a few scrapes and several bruises, but no broken bones. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do to stop her from miscarrying. She'll lose the baby."

"You mean... she hasn't lost the baby yet?"

"No, but she will in a matter of time... and I hate to have to tell you this... but your wife can never again carry a child. I'm afraid she's been hurt quite badly internally." The doctor's tone was frank, yet sympathetic. Robert had a hard time absorbing the words. A flicker of pain settled on his face when he thought about what it would have been like - he and Anna and a baby in their arms. A living, breathing baby. Now it could never be.

"Doctor, when can I see my wife?" Robert asked.

"You may see her now, if you wish. We have given her medication to dull the pain. That is all we can do for her... until nature takes it's course. She may be a little out of it from the medication." The doctor warned him of Anna's state as he directed Robert to Anna's hospital room.

Very slowly, Robert entered Anna's room, not knowing what to expect. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he looked at her lying so still and damaged in her hospital bed. Her face was as pale as the pillowcase in which her head rested upon. Her long, dark hair had been recently washed. It lay spread out against the pillow. The multiple bruises and scrapes upon her face made Robert unconsciously suck in his breath. He felt as though he were barely breathing as he stood over Anna's hospital bed, waiting for her to awaken.

Anna's eyes opened. They looked dark and confused. "Anna, can you hear me?" Robert asked, gently pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

Her eyelashes fluttered and she gazed at him dully. "Anna?" he coaxed.

"G- go away," she whispered. Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes and slipped soundlessly down her cheeks.

"Why, love?" Robert's voice was soft and laced with patience, but Anna only cried harder.

"Don't want you... to- to see me like this. That man-he-."

"I know. But it wasn't your fault, Anna," he said as his own tears clouded his vision. "Ohhh love, don't you see? I was so frightened for you. You were missing... and I thought I had lost you forever."

Anna let out a loud whimper of pain. Her hands flew to her lower stomach. "Robert!" she gasped. "The baby! _Get the doctor_!"

Robert could hear the fear and the urgency in her cry. "Anna, listen to me. There is little the doctor can do now. The baby... you're going to miscarry," he said. He felt a deep sense of sadness as he forced out those dreaded words.

Anna just lay there, staring at him in shock. Then, as abruptly as she had awakened, Anna passed out. Moments later, Dr. Phepharo arrived to take charge. Robert was told he had to leave.


	6. Walking Between the Teardrops

**Walking Between the Teardrops**

The following day, it was all over. The baby, the little life he had created with Anna, was all gone. Robert had asked what it was. A girl. Robert had sat down and cried softly in the hall, his face buried in his hands. He had no one to share in his pain. He had informed O'Rielly and Sean that Anna had been found, but would not discuss the details over the phone. After several moments, he wiped away his tears, then went to see his wife.

She looked surprisingly better than she had the night before. Her color had returned. She even gave him a tiny smile as he sat at her bedside and reached for her hand.

Their eyes met as his hand enveloped hers. "Ohhh, love," was all he could say.

There were no words as he pressed his cheek against her hand. She could feel the scalding warmth of his tears.

"Robert, I want to go home," Anna said. She bit down strongly, looking at him with determination.

Robert knew instantly what it was that Anna spoke of. Home was Italy, the country where they had met. Anna wanted to return to Filomena's small village and the shore on which their child had been created.

"I promise we'll go home. As soon as you feel up to it."

"I don't like it here!" she shrieked. "Take me home, Robert! I feel so empty inside."

"As soon as possible. I swear it."

"I want my baby," she whispered, her eyes downcast. "What was it? A girl... or a boy?"

"Anna, I don't think you should-," he started to protest, but she interrupted.

"Tell me. I want to know. I _deserve_ to know," she said firmly.

"It was a girl."

Robert's voice was barely audible. Anna did not miss the shadow of remorse on his face when he spoke of their child. Their baby was gone. The little life they had created was gone forever; taken away in only a heartbeat.

"Leave me now," Anna sighed, pulling her hand away from his hold.

"But, love-."

"Just go," Anna insisted. "I need to be alone."


	7. Sweet Love

**Sweet Love**

Two weeks later, Robert and Anna Scorpio left London. Sean Donnelly, O'Rielly, and the agent called Suede remained in London for another drug bust. When Robert and Anna arrived in Italy, Filomena Soltini met them at the airport. Anna explained about losing the baby to her without an ounce of pain in her voice. Filomena said she had been worried sick about her 'little bambina,' but Anna refused to be pampered.

Anna was very glad to be home again. It was good to share the little loft bedroom in Filomena's cottage with Robert as before. But things were not quite the same. They had been home well over a month and still hadn't made love.

One night, Anna sat up in bed. The moonlight shone through the window onto her and Robert. He was sleeping on the pillow right beside her.

"Robert," she whispered.

"Yes, love," he mumbled in a sleepy voice, opening one eye.

"Don't you want me anymore?"

Her voice was hesitant. Anna was struggling to hold back her tears.

"Ahhhh... come here, love," Robert spoke as he sat up slightly, pulling Anna into the circle of his arms. "You know I do. I just did it out of care for you. I thought you'd need some time."

"Thank you," she whispered.

There was a pause in her voice, then she asked, "Robert, do you think I am still attractive?"

Robert let out a soft chuckle, the corners of his lips rising to create a wicked smirk. "You're so attractive that I can hardly keep my hands of your delectable body. I can't stand to wait much longer."

His hands swept over Anna's body until he was cupping a breast. She was wearing nothing more than an ivory silk nightie.

Suddenly, Robert groaned. His body shifted, so Anna lay beneath him. He had his arms around her and his face was inches from hers.

"Make love to me," she murmured, her eyes dark with passion. They were sparkling slightly in the silvery moonlight.

"My pleasure," he responded, his voice deep and sexy. His mouth captured hers in a hungry kiss. They began making passionate love.


	8. Unwanted Memory

**Unwanted Memory**

The sands of time brought them quickly into the next year. Robert had received a message from Balentine in early October. The message said, "We need you and Anna in London." The rest of the message was written in secret code. Robert had no trouble deciphering the meaning behind Balentine's message. He and Anna were needed to combat the DVX.

There had been two DVX encounters since the one in London over a year ago- one in France and one in Spain. Anna had accompanied Robert both times. She had preformed pleasingly in her duties. Things were nearly back to normal in their relationship, but often Robert could still see the pain lurking in Anna's eyes. Robert wasn't so sure he'd like to take Anna to London where horrifying memories still lingered. Even so, Robert could not let down the WSB. This time he swore to himself that he'd be extra careful.

That same afternoon, Anna came to the loft to see her husband packing their clothes into two large suitcases. "What are you doing, Robert?" she asked in puzzlement.

"I got a message from Balentine. We are needed this weekend..." he stated, hesitating before he spoke the last words.

"...in London," he finished. Slowly he turned to face her.

A frown had appeared on Anna's face. "London?"

"Yes, love," he said gently. "I promise it will be different this time."

"Robert, don't even say that. How dare you bring that up to me?!"

Seeing her distress, Robert tenderly brought her into his arms. "I am sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barked at you. Robert?" She gazed up at him, her dark eyes full of questions.

"Yes?"

"I love you," she said, reaching up to kiss him.


	9. A Question of Love

**A Question of Love**

Upon their arrival in London, Robert had booked a room in one of the finest of hotels. It had a heated indoor pool and an extravagant restaurant. Anna found their room was lovely and the food at the restaurant was exquisite. Despite the circumstances, she and Robert had been having a fabulous time.

The evening before the encounter with DVX, Robert and Anna returned their room after a wonderful dinner and a few dances in the restaurant below. Robert poured them two glasses of burgundy wine as they took a seat on the edge of the comfortable bed. Anna seemed quite nervous and fidgety as she swirled the liquid within her glass.

"Robert, I'd like to tell you, whatever happens out there; I'll always love you... very much." Anna's eyes clouded with unbidden tears.

Robert took her hand into his. He gazed with tenderness into her wounded eyes. "I love you, too, Anna," he declared. "But don't worry; nothing will happen."

A pleading expression came to Anna's face. "Robert, promise me that you'll always love me. Promise me," she insisted.

"You know I will. I swear it to you. Now rest awhile. I have to go out for a bit."

"But it's after midnight."

"Sean and I have to talk. Get a nap," he urged.

Anna looked as though she wanted to protest, but she didn't. Instead, she pulled back the covers and lay down on the bed, fully dressed. "I will," she whispered, but she knew it was a lie. She crawled into the bed and pretended to doze off as Robert prepared to go.


	10. Secrets and Betrayal

**Secrets and Betrayal**

The hours rolled by. It was nearly daylight. Sean, Robert, and O'Rielly stood stationed. Time ticked by as they waited for their enemy to make their move.

But, to their dismay, the DVX didn't show. Robert stared down at his wristwatch. "Dammit!" he swore to Sean. "The information must have leaked out to the DVX that we were going to show up tonight!"

"Hell, it looks that way. Damn double agent! I'll go check the street over there," Sean stated.

"I'll get the alley," Robert offered.

"And I'll get the warehouse across the street," said O'Rielly. They had to cover all their bases.

Robert searched the alley in the near-darkness. He was about to turn and leave, when he spotted a dark-clothed figure lurking behind a row of rusty barrels. The person was slight and wore long, concealing coat with a large hood and a black ski-mask. They must have seen him, because they jumped up quickly, running down the alley. Just then, Robert noticed the leather pouch which was carried under the arm of the hooded figure. It was the kind of pouch carried by the DVX comrades.

Robert's suspicions proved correct. The pouch fell to the ground and some weapons spilled out. Robert raised his gun to shoot at his running foe. He had to see who was escaping. He was certain it was the double-agent.

The bullet missed, but it hit a nearby barrel. There was a loud explosion. The barrel, which contained gasoline, caught fire. The force of the explosion had thrown the person Robert had been pursuing to the ground. They lay there motionless as the flames licked mercilessly at their clothing.

Cautiously, Robert approached the burning barrel. He carefully drug the dark-clothed figure away from the fire. Scowling, he jerked back the hood, then tore off the half-burned ski mask.

A cascade of silky long black hair flowed from the mask. Robert stared down upon the once-beautiful face of his wife. Her creamy flesh was now a mass of bloody blisters and burns. The explosion had knocked her unconscious.

"Anna?" Robert gasped in shock.

"This can't be!" he cried. "No! **NO!**"

He held her against him as he began to sob.


	11. Crimes of the Heart

**Crimes of the Heart**

Three weeks later, Anna awakened from her medically-induced coma. She called out for Robert. Her entire face was wrapped in bandages with tiny slits for her eyes.

As gently as possible, Dr. Phepharo told her that Robert refused to visit her. Hot tears rolled into her bandages. As much as she longed for him, she could not blame him for his scorn.

"M-my face?" Anna asked fearfully.

"You have to have plastic surgery. Your face is badly scarred." As he stood at her bedside, Dr. Phepharo patted Anna's hand.

"That's too bad." Anna's voice had become drained of feeling, but inside she wanted to die.

The doctor explained that Robert had left the hospital sufficient funds for Anna's medical care, but other than that contribution, he wanted nothing else to do with her. Anna was saddened as she had no one to share her pain. She was completely alone. Deep in her soul though, she thought that she deserved it. She had betrayed the man she loved.


	12. Love's Traitor

**Love's Traitor**

Two and a half weeks after Anna came out of the coma, she was surprised when Robert walked into her hospital room. Just that day, Dr. Pheharo had placed one large gauze bandage on the left side of her face. The right side of Anna's face had healed. Thankfully, it had returned to it's normal state. The left side however was greatly wounded, just like Anna's heart.

Anna examined Robert's face, hoping his expression would show even just a slight bit of forgiveness. Sorrowfully, however, she witnessed only hate and disgust. His blue eyes were cold and full of disapproval, as though all the love that used to glow in those steely depths for her had suddenly fled.

"R-Robert, what are you doing here?" Anna's voice came in a tentative whisper.

He responded in a poisonous hiss. "To tell you I am asking for a divorce, _traitor_."

"That's what I expected."

She found it difficult to gaze into his eyes. They were overflowing with bitterness. She had to look away.

"That's all you can expect from me. I was stupid to ever trust you. _'I'll always love you, Robert,'_," he mocked in a sickening sweet voice.

"Don't. Please stop," she begged, her voice breaking. Her eyelids squeezed shut to escape the tears.

"No, Anna. I am not going to stop. You are going to listen and remember. Anna, you have betrayed the WSB. You have betrayed **me**! But worst of all, Anna, you have betrayed our **love**! I will never forgive you... and I don't want to see you again...EVER!"

"Wait, Robert! Let me explain why! You don't know why I... Robert, I had to do it. You were in danger! You might have died!" she called out breathlessly. She was desperately trying to explain her actions, but Robert refused to listen.

"I'd have rather died than have seen you become a double-agent!"

With those words, Robert turned on his heel. He walked out of her hospital room and out of her life. He was gone.

Anna cried and sobbed until there were no tears left. The gauze bandage on the left side of her face was soaked with her tears. Then, in the aftermath of his leaving her, she had to pull herself together and regain her dignity. She was born a fighter - she would die a fighter. When they arrived, she scrawled her name on the divorce papers, forcing herself not to think of the gravity of what it all meant.

He was gone. Robert was gone... and there was nothing she could do about it.


	13. Mask of Doubts

**Mask of Doubts**

In the two following months, Anna had gone through all the surgeries which were needed to restore the left side of her face. After the final surgery, her face had returned to it's usual state, only her heart ached, because it was with Robert; wherever he had gone. She had received the papers that stated that their divorce was now final, but other than that, she hadn't heard from him in any way.

Anna paid her last medical bill, but had very little money left afterward. Even the money that Robert had left at the hospital to pay for her medical care had been exhausted. She didn't even have enough money for airfare to return to Italy and back to Filomena.

All Anna had left of Robert were her memories, a few pictures, a couple of love notes, and a few gifts he had given her. She still wore her wedding ring, although their divorce had gone through. Robert had left Anna's life, but a part of him had remained with Anna. Anna was carrying his unborn child. It was a miracle, Dr. Pheharo had told her- it was beyond his medical expertise that Anna had even conceived. There had been so much scarring and damage with the loss of her first baby that she had been told she'd never carry another. Her unborn baby was a blessing! She had lost Robert, but somehow she had gotten pregnant. Why had Robert left her? Why was it too late?

Robert and Anna were now divorced. There was no chance of a reconciliation; she had to remind herself of that every single day. It was devastating to remember Robert's cruel words and the fact that he no longer loved her. She couldn't tell him about the baby. He would only see it as a trap and Anna couldn't bear it if he abandoned their child, too.

Sadly, Anna tried in vain not to think of the baby. It was difficult for her to make decisions regarding her child's future. So many questions ran through her mind. How was she supposed to take care of herself and the baby? How would she protect herself and that precious little life from the DVX? How could she raise Robert's child without telling him? Didn't the baby deserve a father? At that moment, it was easier to ignore all thoughts of the baby than to deal with all the soul-searching.

Anna found a cheap room at a boarding house after leaving the hospital. She did all sorts of odd jobs in order to have enough money for fare to Italy. She did sewing and mending, cleaned houses, and preformed gardening tasks for the rich people of London. Finally, when she was well over seven months pregnant, she had just enough cash for a plane ticket. She was pleased to leave the city that she had come to detest.

She was finally going home!


	14. The Homecoming

**The Homecoming**

Filomena welcomed her sweet bambina home with open arms. "Ohhh Anna ~ bambina, where have you been? I was so worried sick about my little bambina! Roberto came home months ago. He pack his things and say nothing to Filomena. Where Roberto go, Anna?" Filomena blurted out with tears in her Italian eyes.

Anna considered lying, but Filomena was like a mother to her. She'd see right through the lie. She just could not lie to the one person she trusted above all others.

"Ohhh, Mena, I am SO happy to be home. I missed you so! Robert... he- we got a divorce. I- I betrayed him, Filomena. I didn't deserve him." Suddenly Anna was crying. Tears washed down her cheeks. She was crying for the first time since Robert came to the hospital to tell her he was filing for a divorce.

"Ohhh no! You and Roberto so much in love, mia bambina!" Filomena cried. Then she suddenly noticed Anna's protruding belly. She reached out to touch it as if she were in awe. "Roberto's bambina! Anna, shall you tell him?"

"No, he mustn't know. Mena, I am giving the baby up." Anna's voice was full of sadness and determination.

"Ohhh no, Anna! Why?!"

"I can't keep it! I- a baby needs both his parents, his mother and his father. And besides, the DVX are after me. The baby wouldn't be safe. The baby of Anna Devane Scorpio and Robert Xavier Scorpio would be a great target for DVX bullets. I can't provide for this child. I will constantly be on the run from the DVX with no steady job. What kind of life would that be for a little baby?"

"Anna, you could stay here in Italy! You and the bambina could stay with Filomena!" The older woman was babbling with excitement. She had no idea the kind of danger Anna was truly in.

"That's impossible. Soon the DVX will discover my whereabouts and trace me here to your village. Then I'd put both you and the child in danger. Lord, how I wish it could be different, but what I want can never be."

"No, Anna, don't give away your bambina. I feel as if I am it's grandmama!"

But Anna did not change her mind, even after Filomena gave her the written message that Robert had left for her. The message said:

_Anna,_

_I told Balentine you were killed during the drug bust._

_Robert._

Anna took the small scrap of paper up to the loft. It was her last bit of communication with Robert. It broke her heart when she saw that all of his belongings had been removed from their bedroom. Then she noticed that the glass had been broken in their wedding photo. Evidently, that was Robert's way of reminding her of their broken marriage.

Sinking down on the bed, Anna placed her hand over her enlarged abdomen. Very gently she spoke to the baby. "I love you so much," she said as a single tears streaked down her face. It was the first time Anna had ever let herself acknowledge just how much she loved her unborn child.


	15. Robin

**Robin**

It was a sunny July morning when Anna gave birth to dark-haired baby girl. Filomena and a midwife tended Anna during the baby's birth. "Let me hold her. Just once," Anna begged softly.

"Of course, dear," said the kind, Italian-speaking midwife.

A soft whimper came from the ivory lace baby blanket Filomena had prepared for the new baby. The elderly and ever-so-gentle midwife placed the newborn girl in Anna's anxious arms. Bright tears of happiness clouded Anna's dark eyes as she looked upon the sweet face of her little angel. "Ohhh, Filomena!" Anna gasped, a radiant, proud smile upon her face.

Tenderly Anna caressed the baby's silky cheek. "Never have I seen a lovelier bambina, mia Anna," Filomena said softly, placing a kiss on the infant's forehead.

"I- I can't give her up, Mena. To give her up would really be betraying my love for Robert," Anna said in a strangled whisper.

"Ohhhh, Anna! I be so happy you keep Roberto's bambina! I knew that you would!"

"It will be hard, but I must not give her up. She's the only part of Robert I have left."

"What you name your bambina?" asked Filomena. "You will call her Maria? It would make Filomena so very happy."

Filomena liked the name Maria. Anna liked the name as well, considering that Anna's middle name was Marie. She had been named after her mother, Anne Marie Devane.

"I'd like to name her Robin, so she will be always be a constant reminder of how deeply I have loved her father, but her middle name will be Maria, because you love it so."

Filomena was quite pleased with Anna's decision. "Robin Maria Scorpio!" she said with joy. "It be a beautiful name!"


	16. The Changeling

**The Changeling**

Anna's baby girl was a little angel. With baby Robin in Anna's life, Anna felt joy and love again. She cherished each precious moment with her daughter and marveled at what a splendid miracle she had received. Robin had inherited her mother's dark hair and rich brown eyes. Anna knew she'd be a beauty when she grew up. She knew that Robert would be proud of his little girl, if he knew of her existence.

Anna had never left the cottage before Robin's birth. Filomena had told everyone in the village that that the baby had been abandoned and left upon her doorstep. The village thought it was a miracle from God, because Filomena had always longed for a child and suddenly, after many years, her prayers had been answered. Only Filomena and the midwife knew the truth about Robin's parentage. Anna knew they would keep her most precious secret. Baby Robin would always be protected.

Before Anna could go out in public, she had to take measures to conceal her true identity. First of all, she dyed her hair. No one recognized her with pale white hair and blue-tinted contacts. She also wore a fake scar on the left side of her face. It started at the corner of her eye and ran down the length of her cheek. Even Filomena was taken by surprise when Anna first showed her the disguise.

Not only did Anna have to change her appearance, but she had to take on a new identity. She took on the alias of Lucia Carter and soon received the nickname "Love," because she broke the hearts of all the men in the village. It wasn't until Robin was four months old that Anna first went out into public.

Sadly, Robin could not be raised as Anna's daughter. Although it broke Anna's heart, she had to pretend just to be a close friend of Filomena's.

"Someday, Anna, you will be a mother to Robin," Filomena assured.

"It doesn't seem that way now. I just wish we could be a family - Robert, Robin, and me. Will it ever happen, Filomena? Will it?" Anna asked, trying not to let the tears overtake her.

"Never let go of your hopes, bambina. Someday... Someday you will find your rainbow."

"I think I already found it, Mena; and it shines in Robin's eyes."


	17. Regrets

**Regrets**

Just before Robin's first birthday, Anna had to leave the country. Balentine had sent her a word of warning that the DVX was searching for her. Somehow, Balentine had found out that Anna was still alive.

Anna hated to go and leave Robin behind. Robin was just then learning to walk. Her dark hair now hung in beautiful ringlets and she depended on Anna so, but most of all, Anna depended on Robin. The sweet little girl helped Anna overcome the pain of losing Robert. How could she make it on her own?

Anna's heart was breaking as she reluctantly prepared to go. She held Robin's little chubby body against her own and wept. "I will never leave you, Robin! I swear it! I'll be back for you. I promise you that. You mean everything now. I love you so much. I will love you FOREVER, Robin," Anna cried into Robin's soft curls.

"Ohhhh Filomena, do take care of her," Anna pleaded, tears rushing down her face. "I don't know what... I'll do without her."

"Don't worry, mia Anna. Robin will be as my own grandchild. I make her happy." Tears were forming in Filomena's own eyes. She would miss Anna desperately.

"I hate to go. Ohhhh Robin!" Anna sobbed, hugging Robin and kissing her little mouth one last time. Then, unwillingly, she placed Robin in Filomena's arms. She pressed a final kiss to Filomena's tear-wet cheek, then boarded a plane which was headed for the USA.


	18. Sweet Returns

**Sweet Returns**

Unfortunately Anna wasn't able to return to Italy until the following year in late August. She had contacted Balentine to discover that the DVX had given up on looking for her... for now.

Anna was ecstatic to be back in beloved Italy, but before going to see Filomena and her daughter, she spent a night in a sand-cave close to the sea. This particular cave was the place where Robert had first branded her his. It was there upon the nearby sands where Robin had been conceived and also their first baby. Anna did not cry as she recalled those precious times, she only smiled and held on tight to the memories.

The following day, Anna returned to Filomena's cottage, back to her darling little girl. Now Robin was able to run around everywhere and she had learned to talk while Anna was in America. Anna regretted not being there during those precious moments in her little girl's life.

Most saddening of all, Robin could not call Anna "Mommy." Little Robin referred to her mother as "Love." Robin's name for her reminded Anna of Robert as he too had always called Anna "Love." It had been his pet-name for her.

Anna hugged her little daughter so tight. "I'm back, Robin! I missed you so much... with all my heart and all my soul."

Robin just smiled so sweetly, softly caressing Anna's cheek. They had all the time in the world now... or so Anna thought.


	19. Bedtime Story

**Bedtime Story**

One day a particular Oriental man came knocking on Filomena's door. He introduced himself as Mr. Wu. He seemed to adore Robin, but Anna didn't trust him. Memories of what DVX had done in the past terrified her. She began having horrific nightmares that someone would steal her precious daughter.

Mr. Wu brought Robin a gift. Robin was pleased with the china doll with a clown's face and big black eyes. Robin loved the gift and Mr. Wu, but Anna despised him. She longed to give the doll back, but she didn't want to hear Robin cry. Reluctantly, Anna let Robin keep the doll, but she warned Mr. Wu to leave Robin alone or else he'd regret ever entering their lives. Mr. Wu attempted to tell Anna that he meant no harm, but Anna did not believe him.

"Stay away from Robin," Anna said, coldly closing the door in Mr. Wu's face.

By the time Robin had turned six, Mr. Wu had mysteriously disappeared from the village. Anna decided to follow him. She wanted to see who Mr. Wu _really_ was and what his motives might be.

Anna went up to the loft bedroom she shared with Robin to pack her belongings and say goodbye. "Love, please don't go away. _Don't_ leave me," Robin said as tears filled up her beautiful eyes.

"I'll be back. I promise you." Anna's voice was gentle as she stroked the child's thick dark hair.

"I will miss you very much. I'll be so lonely." Robin's brown eyes were clouded with sadness. She was generally a very happy child.

"Ohhhh, Robin! I love you so, sweetheart! Come here; let me tell you a story, alright?" Anna urged as she pulled Robin onto her knee.

"What kind of a story, Love? " Robin asked innocently as a slow tear trickled down her face.

"When I was a little girl, just a little older than you are now, my mommy and daddy had to go _far _away and I was left all alone."

"What did you do?"

"Well, my daddy set me down on his knee before they left... and do you know what he said to me?"

"What did he say?" Robin asked with excitement.

"My daddy said that each night before my prayers I was to look up at the moon so high in the sky and think of him. He told me he would be looking up at the moon, too... and it would be just like we were together. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Love!" Robin exclaimed, kissing her mother's cheek. "I promise I will."

Anna attempted to hide her tears from Robin, but she was unable to hold them back a moment longer. Tenderly, with so much love, Robin's tiny hands brushed away her mother's hot tears.

"Don't cry, Love. I'll always be in your heart," Robin said softly.

Anna gave Robin a tight hug as she struggled to pull herself together. "You're a special little girl, Robin. I don't know how long I'll have to be away, but I swear to you, I will come back for you as soon as I can. I'll think of you every second. I love you so much."

Anna and Robin looked into each other's eyes and very slowly, they both began to smile.


	20. Sean

**Sean**

Anna knew she couldn't track Mr. Wu on her own, so she decided to enlist the help of Sean Donnelly. Balentine told her where Sean could be found and Anna traveled to New York City to speak to him.

Sean was visibly surprised when Anna came knocking upon the door of his penthouse. "Anna!" he gasped, take aback by her appearance. "It _is_ you!"

"Hello, Sean. It's been a long time." Anna felt uneasy. She wasn't sure what Robert had told Sean about their break-up.

"It's been seven years, Anna! Come in!" Sean said enthusiastically. He ushered her inside, into his luxurious living room. They took seats upon a couple of plush chairs as Sean offered her refreshments.

"Would you like a drink? Wine? Tea? Soda?"

"No, thank you," Anna said graciously.

There was a long pause in the conversation. Sean was visibly puzzled by her visit and Anna was unsure of what he was thinking.

"Well, what... uhhhh... brings you to the Big Apple?" Sean finally asked.

"Sean, I'm here on business, but before I can explain, there are some questions I must ask."

"Okay. Hit me."

"It's about Robert. What has he... told you - about... us?"

"Actually I don't hear from Robert much anymore. After that last - after London, he resigned as an agent. I myself resigned three years ago, decided to settle down a little - find a lady. Haven't had much luck yet in that department... but that doesn't stop me from trying," Sean said with a chuckle.

He then returned to the subject at hand. "O'Rielly and I were shocked when Robert told us about the divorce, because we knew that he was still in love with you. It just didn't make sense. He told us you had changed your identity, so that you could get on with your life and be free of the DVX."

"You're wrong, Sean. Robert's **not** in love with me. He despises and curses me," Anna stated with pain in her eyes.

"I find that hard to believe. He loved you more than life itself. In fact, that night in London, he would have done whatever was necessary to protect you."

"That is part of the problem. I know about The Swede. I am to blame for his death," Anna admitted sadly.

"What the HELL are you saying?"

"Robert had The Swede killed, because you and he thought that The Swede was the double-agent, BUT he was not." It was harder than Anna thought; to recall those painful memories.

"If he wasn't the double-agent, then _who_ the hell was?" Sean demanded.

"Me," Anna replied as tears filled up her dark eyes. "That first night in London... when I was beaten and - raped was the first time I came into contact with the DVX. When we returned to London a year later, the DVX sought me out. I was told to do as they instructed or Robert would be killed. They threatened to rape me again; hurt me. I was terrified, so I did the only thing I could - I told them ALL they wanted to know. In return, they set me free, but for a price."

"And that price was to become a double-agent," Sean concluded.

"Exactly. The DVX wanted revenge on Robert Scorpio and what better revenge than his own wife dealing DVX drugs!"

"So... Robert found out about this and thus, he demanded a divorce?"

"Yes. That's how it happened. He said he'd never forgive my betrayal. Then he walked out of my life. End of story."

"Not quite," Sean said knowingly. "Why are you here now?"

"A strange oriental man has been... hanging around. He left Italy, so I decided to follow him. I would like your help, but only if you can forgive me for the past."

Sean's eyes pierced into Anna's. "You were a damn good WSB agent, Anna. I always admired your abilities. Your betrayal of the WSB was unspeakable, but I would be a fool to believe you had a choice in the matter. I'm willing to work with you again, but if ever in the future I have cause to distrust you, I will report all that I just heard to Balentine myself."

Anna knew that if Balentine ever discovered what she had done, she would be marked for death. The WSB didn't put up with disloyalty.

Anna smiled and shook Sean's hand. "Then it's a deal, partner,' she said.


	21. Blocked Doors

**Blocked Doors**

Sean had access to a WSB computer, so first of all, he and Anna checked out Mr. Wu's information in the WSB archives. The computer gave them no leads to speak of; not even a tiny clue. "Evidently, this character is covering his tracks well," Sean said with a sigh as he and Anna had come up with absolutely nothing.

"But I just know he has something to hide, Sean! And I don't want him anywhere around my...my - me." Anna had almost slipped and said 'daughter,' but she had decided not to tell Sean about Robin. If Sean knew, he'd most likely inform Robert, and if he did, Anna's greatest fear was that Robert would demand custody of their child. Anna feared that Robert would take Robin due to his anger, and if he did, she may never see her little girl again.

"Well, Anna, unless we have something more concrete on this guy, there is no way we can track him. This is one mission that only Robert could solve," Sean concluded.

As he mentioned Robert's name, Sean saw the look that crossed Anna's face and added, "Sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of him. But... what I said is true. I'm afraid I can't help you anymore in this search."

"But, Sean... I can't just let this go. This man is dangerous! I can _feel_ it!" Anna said urgently.

"I believe you, but I don't have the power to aid you further. I suggest you go to Robert, if you seriously wish to pursue this man. I can tell you where to find him, if you wish to contact him."

"That's out of the question. He would refuse to see me, let alone assist me in finding Mr. Wu," Anna sighed with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I guess I have no other choice but to return to Italy and wait this out until Mr. Wu makes his next move."

"I apologize, Anna. I really do wish there was more I could do," Sean stated with sincerity.

"Don't apologize, Sean. You've done all that you can... and for that, I am grateful.'

"Well, don't hesitate if you need me for anything in the future. I'll always be around if you require my services." With those final words, there was a playful tone in Sean's voice that left Anna feeling quite uneasy. Just because she and Robert had divorced did not mean she was free to be romanced, especially by her ex-husband's dearest friend. She ignored his mischievous wink as well as the implication that came with his comment.

"I'll call if I need you," Anna stated as she stood up and turned to exit.

"Wait!" Sean suddenly called out.

To Anna's surprise, he pressed a small slip of paper in her hand. "I know you probably don't want this, but it's Robert's address. If you can't reach me, you'll have to locate him. If you're in danger, I know he will do his best to help you."

Anna wasn't as sure as Sean appeared to be. In fact, Anna thought Robert would slam the door in her face if she ever stepped foot outside his door, but she chose not to voice her opinion. Instead, she said nothing. She just turned away, clutching that scrap of paper ever-so-tightly in her hand.


	22. No More FairyTales

**No More FairyTales**

Two days later, Anna returned to Italy. She had been gone less than two weeks. She had a bad feeling when she entered the village. She had written Filomena a letter while in New York City, asking her to meet her in a nearby city at the airport. Filomena wasn't there when Anna got off the plane. Anna was worried immensely. Where was Filomena? She feared that something may have happened to Robin or Filomena.

Anna entered the little cottage to find Filomena sitting at the table in the kitchen. She was crying, her face buried in her hands. Immediately, Anna ran to her and took her into her arms.

Filomena looked at Anna with a heartbroken expression as she slowly shook her head. "What is it, Mena? Has something happened to Robin?!"

"Ohhh, Anna mia, Filomena fail you!" sobbed the old woman. "I go to the school to pick up Robin the other day. But Robin not there!"

"What?! She wasn't there? How can that be?" Anna gasped.

"Her little friend Caterina say Oriental man came and take Robin away! You were RIGHT, bambina! Mr. Wu bad man! He take our bambina ~ little Robin Maria!"

"My God! He's taken her! What can I do?!"

"We must find her, Anna! She's just a bambina. She be so frightened!"

"When did he take her, Mena?" Anna asked urgently.

"Four day ago. I try to call you in America, but phone were out! I feel soooo terrible, Anna! I promise you I will take care of Robin. I fail you... and Roberto!"

"No, Filomena! You aren't to blame. You love Robin as though she were your own grandchild. It isn't your fault that she's been kidnapped. We- We'll just have to pack our things, Mena. I have a good friend in America who can help us. His name is Sean Donnelly. I will just have to tell him all about Robin and hope he can help us find her."

"Okay, Anna. I go pack our bags," Filomena offered.

"I'll be right back, Filomena," Anna stated, giving Filomena a kiss on the cheek. "I have to call Sean Donnelly."

_Author's Note_: Get ready! Robert returns to the scene in the next chapter entitled "Love Delusions."


	23. Love Delusions

**Love Delusions**

Anna went to the phone in the village. Hurriedly, she dialed Sean Donnelly's number. After several rings, the voice of a young woman answered, "Sean Donnelly's office."

"This is Anna Devane. I need to speak to Mr. Donnelly. It's urgent."

"I am afraid that Mr. Donnelly is out of the city right now. Can I leave a message for him?"

"No!" Anna cried out, becoming almost hysterical. "I must talk to him. Please tell me where I can reach him!"

"Mr. Donnelly left a number for you in case you should call. He said he's visiting his friend in Port Charles, New York. Do you have a pad and pencil so I can give you the number?"

"Yes," Anna said with a sigh. "Go ahead."

The woman slowly gave Anna the numbers as she wrote them down. "Thank you so much," said Anna.

She was just about to end the call when the woman spoke again. "You're welcome. Ohhh, and by the way, Mr. Donnelly's visiting Port Charles Police Commissioner Robert Scorpio."

Anna just stood there, completely stunned as she hung up the phone. That very night, she made plane reservations for Port Charles, New York. If anyone could find Robin, Robert could. Somehow, someway, she'd just have to explain their daughter's existence.

"Lord help me,' she mumbled as she left the phone booth.

~*~o~*~

Robert came home from working at the police station to find that somebody had broken into his home. He suspected burglars; he wasn't prepared for what it was he found in his living room. A little girl was seated on his couch. She had long dark hair. Her hair curled at the ends and she had lovely dark-brown eyes. She was an exceptionally beautiful child and for some reason, she felt familiar to him. She looked up at him when he walked in the door. She was clutching a clown doll in her arms. She held it so tightly as if it were her only security.

"Hi!" the child exclaimed as she stood up and approached him. "Is your name Robert Scorpio?"

"Yes, it is," he answered, puzzled by the fact that she had been left in his house, seemingly alone. Who in the world **was**this child?!

"You are?!" she exclaimed as a huge smile came to her sweet, little face.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Robert Scorpio is MY daddy!"

"You must be mistaken. I have no children. What is your name?"

The child shrunk back, appearing saddened by Robert's remarks. "My name is Robin... and- and I know that **you're** my daddy. Mr. Wu told me ALL about you."

"Mr. Wu? Who is Mr Wu?"

"My friend. He brought me here to see you. I didn't want to leave my grandma, but Mr. Wu promised me I could see my daddy!"

"Where is Mr. Wu now? And where is... your mother?" Robert questioned as wild thoughts ran swiftly through his head. What if this **was** his daughter?!

"Mr. Wu had to go. He just brought me here to see you, then he had to leave..." Robin explained. "I- I don't have a mommy... just a grandma."

"I see... well, then what's your grandmother's name?"

Robert stood there, holding his breath as he awaited the child's answer.

"Her name is Filomena Moreno."

"My God!" Robert said in a harsh rasp.

"Is... is something wrong, Daddy?"

Suddenly Robert took Robin's little face in his hands and examined it. _It was there_! Her tiny face was a replica of Anna's! This was **his** child - _his and Anna's_! How could Anna have kept her from him?! Perhaps something had happened to Anna! Robin had said she didn't have a mother. Had DVX done something sinister to his ex-wife?

"Robin, listen to me," Robert said urgently. "This is VERY important! Who is Anna Devane?!"

A confused look crossed Robin's face. "I- I don't know, Daddy!"

Robert was convinced that Robin told the truth. The child had no clue about her mother's identity. Did that mean that Anna had been taken by the DVX?! Perhaps Anna was dead!

*No!* a voice cried out inside of him. *If she were dead, I would _feel_ it!*

"What's the matter, Daddy? You look so upset. Aren't you glad to see me?"

Robert suddenly realized he was frightening his daughter. He bent down on one knee to caress his daughter's long dark hair. It was so soft... just like Anna's. God, how he missed her! He hated to admit that to himself, but it was true.

"No, no, Love. I am VERY happy to see you. It's just... taken me by surprise, is all," Robert replied, his voice full of tenderness. All of the sudden, he knew it had been years since he had cared so much for anyone... not since...

His thoughts were interrupted by Robin's squeal of excitement. "I am soooooo happy!" Robin exclaimed as she threw her arms around him to give him a tight hug. "I always wanted a daddy AND a mommy! Now I have my very own daddy!"

"Robin, I am just as happy. I've always wanted a little girl; I am so glad that you are here. I intend to take care of you now that you're in my life, but first there are some important things I must... handle - grown-up things. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'll be a good girl," Robin promised.

"I know you will, Love. I'll show you to my bedroom and you can get a little nap. I'll be down here, using the telephone."

"Okay, Daddy. Mr. Clown and I are getting pretty sleepy anyway."

"Great!" Robert said as he carefully scooped his child up into his arms. He carried her to his bedroom upstairs. He lay her down in the middle of the bed as he covered her tenderly with a warm blanket.

"Robin," he whispered. "I **am** happy you are here."

Gently, he placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. Her skin was the softest silk against his lips. She stared back at him with sparkling dark eyes - Anna's eyes.

"Good night, Daddy," Robin said as she snuggled her clown doll in her tiny arms. She was tired from her long journey. She closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.


	24. Something Lost, Something Gained

**Something Lost, Something Gained**

After getting Robin into bed, Robert slipped quietly downstairs. His destination was his hidden computer room which could be accessed from his living room. At first he just sat in his chair, staring at the blank computer screen. The information he had been given about the existence of his child was so hard to believe. He had a daughter! Anna had given birth to his little girl! Somehow his prayers had been answered. Anna had gotten pregnant again after the loss of their baby - their first precious daughter! Ahhhh... but how ironic! They had gotten a divorce before he had ever discovered the existence of Robin. And where was Anna now?! Was his ex-wife in some kind of danger?! Somehow, someway, he vowed to get to the bottom of this confusing and quite unsettling situation...

After booting up his computer, his fingers punched in the sequence that granted him access to any and all WSB information. He was searching for Anna Devane's whereabouts. The computer screen shown in bright lettering : Anna Devane Scorpio - Killed in WBS Mission in London, England - Died during a DVX drug-bust in October 1976 - No further information known.

"Dammit!" Robert said in a fierce growl.

He picked up the phone and hurriedly called Sean Donnelly's number.

"Donnelly," Sean's voice answered.

"Sean, it's Scorpio. Something has happened and you must come to Port Charles tonight." Robert's tone was urgent. There was no way Sean could refuse; he had to go to Port Charles, New York ASAP.

"Tonight? What happened?" Sean asked with concern.

Anna had just left Sean's later that same day. They had been unable to find any pertinent information about Mr. Wu, the character who had been bothering her in Italy.

"I can't discuss it over the phone. Just fly in tonight," Robert insisted.

"Okay, then. I will be there later tonight," Sean replied.

"Thanks, mate."

_Author's note : Sorry this chapter is a rather short one, but it leads into the next and it will be much longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	25. Fiery Feelings

**Fiery Feelings**

Robert had just prepared his daughter a can of Campbell's Chicken and Stars soup when his old friend Sean arrived. Robin was seated at a metal T.V. tray in the living room watching Bugs Bunny cartoons when Robert opened the door for his friend.

Robin looked up from her bowl of steaming soup to see her father hugging his dear friend. "Hi, Robert! It's been too damn long!" Sean said with a dashing smile.

"You're still as ugly as ever!" Robert teased, slapping Sean on the back after he closed the door.

It was just then that Sean had noticed Robin. She looked at him and smiled. As Robert had earlier, Sean noticed her resemblance to someone else.

"Who's the kid?" Sean asked.

"My daughter - Robin," Robert stated.

"You're not serious!"

"I'm DEAD serious," Robert bit out. "That's why I called you here. She just showed up today and announced I am her father. I have to get to the bottom of this... I have to find... her mother."

"Anna was with me yesterday," Sean announced.

Sean could visibly see the relief shining in Robert's blue eyes as he spilled the words. "She asked me to find information on an Oriental fellow. Mr. Wu was his name."

"Well, at least she's alive," Robert muttered under his breath.

Then he asked Sean, "How was Anna?"

Sean couldn't help but smile when he recalled his prior meeting with Anna. "Looking rather good. Very nervous though. She was worried, because this Wu character has been bothering her. I told her to talk to you, but she said she refused."

"Where did she go?"

"She said she was returning to Italy to await his next move."

"Anna was going back to Italy, but yet Robin has no knowledge of her. That doesn't add up."

"She's changed, Robert. _Really_ changed," Sean revealed.

Robert looked almost angry as Sean attempted to explain. "What do you mean, Donnelly?"

"Her appearance is not the same. I nearly didn't recognize her when she showed up at my door. I guess she's even going by another name; some sort of alias."

"I see. That way she's safe from the DVX," Robert surmised.

"She's quite a clever lady."

"Not quite clever enough. She wasn't clever enough to tell me about _my_ child. That is something I find difficult to perceive," Robert quipped.

Sean could hear the bitterness in Robert's voice. His friend's anger and feelings of betrayal were a tangible presence within the room. The conversation had heated up rather fast.

"I'm sure it wasn't easier for her either, Robert," Sean spoke in Anna's defense. "After all, the two of you were divorced."

"That doesn't make a **damn** bit of difference! She _should not_ have kept me from my daughter! Now Robin may be in bloody danger and it maybe not of gone this far, _if_ I had known!"

"Calm down, Robert, old pal, you're scaring your daughter," Sean reminded.

Robert glanced at Robin to see that she was staring at him with large, frightened eyes. He forced himself to calm down for her sake. Robert went to carefully lift his child out of the chair and into his arms.

"It's alright, love. Daddy will get this all straightened out. I promise it to ya," Robin crooned as he cuddled Robin close.

"Daddy, who is this woman Anna you've been talking about?" Robin questioned innocently.

"Anna's... Anna's your mother," he answered, wincing visibly as his little girl's eyes filled up with tears.

"You hate her, don't you?" the child asked as her lower lip trembled. "She makes you very angry."

"Yes, she makes me furious, but you have no need to worry, Robin. I could _never_ hate her," Robert said as for the first time, he realized that for himself.

"Daddy, it scares me when you yell," Robin spoke, her little voice a tiny shudder.

Robert placed a kiss on her cheek as he tenderly wiped away her warm tears. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, love. I promise I'll try not to scare you again." At that moment, Robert vowed he would not lose control of his temper again as he just did in front of his child.

"Daddy, will you find Anna for me? I really need a mommy," his daughter pleaded, eagerness shining in her lovely brown eyes.

"I'll do what I can, Robin. I promise you... I will do what I can," he sighed as he buried his face in her soft dark hair.


	26. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

Robert only possessed one bedroom in his home, so Sean had booked a room at the nearby Croyton Hotel. Robert and Robin were going to share his bed until Robert could make other arrangements.

As Robert cuddled his daughter in the near darkness, he was suddenly aware that it was the first time in years that he'd slept the entire night through with someone by his side. There had been various women in the past seven years, but nothing serious. His current girlfriend, Tiffany Hill did not share with him a relationship even half as meaningful as the one he had shared with Anna.

"Daddy," Robin whispered long after he had thought she had fallen asleep. "I miss Grandma and my friends, Love and Caterina very much, but I am glad that Mr. Wu took me to find you."

"So am I, Robin, and now that you are here, I'm not going to let nothing or nobody separate us again," Robert swore. "Finally I have something meaningful in my life and I don't intend to let you get away."

"But Daddy, what about Grandma... and- and Love?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. Daddy is going to straighten out this whole mess... and then we can all be happy. Just go to sleep now," Robert crooned, caressing his daughter's silky hair.

"I'll go to sleep in just a second, Daddy, but first, I must do one thing."

"What is it, honey?"

Robin slowly crawled out of bed and walked to the window. With smiling brown eyes, she gazed up at the moon. "I'm thinking of you, Love," she said softly. "Are you thinking of me, too?"

"What are you doing, Robin?" her father questioned.

"Nothing, Daddy. I'm coming to bed now!"

With those words, Robin hopped into bed beside her father. She lay next to him and snuggled close, feeling safe and secure as he held her in his arms.


	27. To Smile Again

**To Smile Again**

The next day, Sean came over early in the morning. "Hi," Robert said, greeting him at the front door.

"Hi yourself," Sean spoke. "Thought I'd come over bright and and early so we could begin our search for Anna."

"That will have to wait. I've promised my daughter a trip to the mall."

"What?!" Sean gasped. "You?! Shopping?!"

"Robin doesn't have any extra clothing, so I promised to get her some. There's nothing really odd about it."

"I just never envisioned you as the shopping type, Scorpio. Forgive my reaction."

"I'll let it go this time, Donnelly, but don't let it happen again. While Robin and I are out, you're welcome to check out any leads on the computer. After I am back, I'll give Balentine a call."

"Great! While you're out blowing money, I'm left here on the damn computer!"

"Well, you _could_ go along."

"No way! I stay away from dressing rooms and elevators! Gives me claustrophobia!"

"Daddy! I'm ready to go!" Robin exclaimed, suddenly running down the stairs, her dark hair flying behind her. "Ohhh hi, Uncle Sean!"

"Uncle Sean?" Sean said, looking at Robert questioningly.

"Ohhh, live a little, Donnelly. She's just a little girl; not a monster!" Robert teased, picking Robin up in his strong arms and giving her an affectionate squeeze.

"I've had a bad experience with a kid in the past, but maybe I'll give it a try. She _is_ awful cute."

On que, Robin gave Sean a big smile and against his will, Sean felt himself becoming taken with her. Rather than admit it, he said gruffly, "Alright, Robert! Get the hell out of here. We don't have all day, ya know!"

"Uncle Sean is kind of like a big teddy-bear, isn't he, Daddy?" Robin asked later as they walked through the lobby of the mall. "He sounds grouchy, but really he's as cuddly and cute as a big fluffy teddy-bear."

Robert was surprised at what his daughter had just said. The child had read his friend like an open book. "I guess you're right, love!" he chuckled. "Before long, you'll win him over!"

During the next hour, Robert purchased his daughter six new outfits. Two were very expensive and beautiful dresses. "Ohhhh Daddy!" Robin exclaimed, marvelling at the exquisite dresses of taffeta and lace. "I've never had a dress as pretty as this one! Grandma usually makes my clothes herself."

"I'm sure she does a very good job, love, but this time I'd like to get you something extra special."

Robert then selected a package of silk barrettes for his little girl's hair. The barrettes were pink, lavender, and light-blue to match the colors of her new clothes. He remembered Anna once wearing similar barrettes in her hair and couldn't resist getting a package of them for Robin.

"Is there anything else, Robin, before we leave the mall?" Robert asked as he carried a large sack of clothing away from the store. "How would you like a visit to the Toy Store?"

"Wow! Could we?"

"Come on!"

Once they reached the toy store, Robert told Robin to pick out two toys of her choice and he'd buy them for her. After fifteen minutes of browsing, Robin had made her selections. She was the new proud owner of a three-foot tall yellow bunny-rabbit and a large pink doll carriage.

"Ohhhh, Daddy, I'm so happy! Thank you so much!" Robin beamed, throwing her arms around her father.

"Don't thank me yet, love," Robert chuckled. "We haven't gotten this stuff into the car yet!"

Robin carried the great-big rabbit as her father threw the sack of clothing into the doll carriage. Robert began pushing his purchases through the mall as Robin trailed after him.

"Daddy, you look so funny!" Robin said with an adorable giggle as she struggled to carry the stuffed rabbit which was as big as her.

"You look pretty funny yourself!"

Just then, Robert wasn't watching where he was walking and he hit a piece of raised carpet with the doll carriage. He ended up flat on his back upon the floor as Robin stood over him.

"Ohhh, Daddy, are you okay?" Robin asked in concern as she helped him rise to his feet.

Robert just laughed hysterically. He laughed and laughed until his side hurt. He hadn't had this much fun in such a long time.


	28. Tiffany

**Tiffany**

When Robert and Robin returned from the mall, Sean was sitting on the couch, engaged in a lengthy conversation with Robert's latest girlfriend. "Ohhh Robert!" Tiffany exclaimed, running to him and throwing her arms around him enthusiastically as soon as he had walked through the door. "It's been _so_ long, darling! And I just **hated** Paris! I wore down the heels on my BEST shoes! Remember, the $500 high heels with the gold shimmers?! It was _so_ dreadful, darling! I don't know why I EVER decided to become a reporter! My mama always said, 'Tiffany, it doesn't matter what you do, as long as you LOOK glamorous!' I do my best, you know, but it isn't easy!"

Robert stood there motionless, the large sack of Robin's new clothes crushed between him and Tiffany. Breathlessly, he said, "Good to see you, too, Tiff."

"Daddy!" Robin suddenly cried out, tugging anxiously on her father's shirt sleeve.

"**Daddy**?!" gasped Tiffany, abruptly releasing Robert. She was staring with wide eyes at the child.

"What on EARTH is going on?!" Tiffany demanded.

"Let me explain..." Robert began.

"You better sit down, Tiffany. This may take awhile," Sean suggested with a big sigh.

"I guess you better explain, Robert Scorpio," Tiffany said in a huff, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sean, why don't you take Robin upstairs so she can put away her new things?" Robert suggested.

"Sure, Robert," Sean agreed reluctantly as he began to help Robin carry her new belongings upstairs.

After Sean and Robin disappeared from sight, Tiffany burst out, "That child just called you 'Daddy!' I want to know what in WORLD is going on, Robert Scorpio?!"

"What the hell does it look like, Tiffany?!" Robert growled, annoyed at her attitude and tone of voice.

"If you're that child's Daddy, then somewhere she has to have a Mommy. I want to know just how I fit in here, Robert."

"You already know how you fit in. Nothing's changed. I now have a daughter, but my relationship with her mother ended years ago. Understand?"

"You can't just suddenly tell me that you're the father of six or seven year old child and expect me to jump up and down in joy! I don't know the first thing about kids! I don't know what to say to a kid... I don't know what to do if a kid gets a scrapped knee or a splinter in her finger! What's THIS going to mean for us, Robert?!"

Tiffany sounded close to hysterics. This was far worse than the time she spilt a glass of pink champagne on her favorite mink coat. Robert had thought she would hyperventilate then, but this episode was far more dramatic. Tiffany was turning bright red in the face.

"Hopefully it will not mean anything to us, Tiffany, but I do want to get one thing straight here and now. That child upstairs means _everything_ to me. She comes first. You'll either live with that or we are through."

"Ohhh Robert, PLEASE, I can't deal with this now! I have to go get my nails done at 11:30 and then I am going to the salon for a new perm. This is just too much, darling! TOO much!"

"Give it time to sink in then. I have a lot of work to do today." Robert ushered her out the door as he was speaking. He'd had about enough of her for the day.

"Okay, darling. I'll drop by as soon as I can," Tiffany said. "Take care."

Then she gave him a small smile, a quick kiss, and walked out the door.

_Author's Note: No Anna yet... but she's coming up in a few chapters, I promise. _


	29. Sean Remembers

**Sean Remembers **

"Uncle Sean, who was that lady downstairs with my daddy?" Robin asked as he helped her find places for her new clothes in Robert's wardrobe. "Was that my mommy?"

"No, definitely not!"

"Ohhh," Robin spoke, sounding almost disappointed. "She was very pretty. I'm beginning to think Daddy will never find my mommy."

"Don't worry, kid. Your dad will find her. I'd bet on it."

"Hey, do you know my mommy? Can you tell me about her?" Robin's voice was full of curiosity and excitement. Sean found himself feeling sympathy for the confused little girl. All she wanted was to know her mother. Sean couldn't deny her that.

"Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you a _little_..." Sean said with a bit of reluctance.

"Ohhhh, thank you, Uncle Sean! You're sooooo nice!"

Sean couldn't resist that sweet, precious smile. He knelt down on the edge of Robert's bed as he pulled Robin onto his knee. As he held his best friend's child, he noticed that she smelled so sweet... just like fresh baby lotion- and all the sudden, Sean wondered why he had ever disliked her before.

"Well, Robin, I met your mom a long time ago. A few years before you were even born," Sean began. "She was so pretty... and so incredibly young."

"How old was she?" Robin whispered.

"She was eighteen then. When your dad introduced me to her, I could see it in his eyes how much he loved her. Your mom was pretty special, and before long your dad asked her to marry him. I was the best man at their wedding. Nothing too fancy... but very romantic-like. Your mom- she wore the prettiest dress. I still remember it now."

"What was it like, Uncle Sean?" Robin asked eagerly.

"It was ... white. Your mom looked absolutely gorgeous wearing it. She wore a veil, too. It was all lacy and white. God, was she beautiful! Your dad could hardly say the vows because he couldn't stop looking at her!"

"Ohhhh, that's so romantic. Please go on."

"After the wedding, there were festivities. There was an Italian dance and lots of food and drink. I've never seen your dad so happy as he was that night. He just looked at your mother and -."

"I think she's heard enough stories for now, Donnelly," Robert bit out from the doorway. Sean looked up guiltily, wondering just how much of the tale Robert had heard.

"Sorry, pal. She just asked about her mother. I thought I could tell her a little-."

"If there's any storytelling, I'll take care of it," Robert said gruffly. "For now, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"Please Daddy, don't be angry with Uncle Sean. I begged him to tell me about Mommy," Robin said in Sean's defense.

"Robin, your uncle and I have a lot of important work to do today-."

"So you can find Mommy?"

"Yes. Now, I'll need you to be extra good so we can do our best. You can play up here with your new toys and we'll call you down afterwhile."

"Okay, Daddy. I'll be good. Just promise me you'll find my mommy. **Please**," the child said hopefully as she looked into her father's blue eyes.

"I'll find her, Robin. One way or another," Robert swore.

Author's Note - Stay tuned for the next chapter - A Chat with Balentine


	30. Chat with Balentine

**Chat with Balentine**

"Sorry, Robert, there isn't anything on the WSB computer files that could lead us to Anna. Guess you have no other alternative than to phone Balentine. I'm telling you though, he isn't going to like it, after you told him Anna was killed. He's gonna hit the roof-," Sean warned over a cup of strong coffee in Robert's kitchen.

"I can handle Balentine, mate," Robert stated as he sipped at his creamed coffee. "I've dealt with much worse confrontations."

"Balentine can be quite a hot head. Remember that deal with the Swede, how he-?"

Suddenly Sean saw the pained look in Robert's eyes and swiftly bit his tongue. "Sorry, pal. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories. All I am saying is : be careful how you word it when you speak to Balentine. Wouldn't want you to be put on the WSB's hit list."

"It won't happen, mate. Balentine still thinks very highly of me. For years now, he's been trying to get me to rejoin the WSB. I just hope he can help us now."

"Good luck, pal. I'll see you in the living room, after you've made the call."

Sean took his coffee mug into the living room, giving Robert plenty of privacy so he could phone Balentine. Quickly, Robert dialed the telephone number which was permanently engraved into his mind.

"WSB headquarters," spoke the familiar voice. "Balentine speaking."

"Balentine, it's Scorpio, former agent CL-17."

"Yes, Scorpio. How can I help you?"

"Actually, it's quite a long story..."

"Are you ready to rejoin the WSB as an agent?"

"No, I'm not... at this time. It's about Anna - Anna Devane, ex-agent CL-18. I have some... questions."

"Questions? What kind of questions? You told me your wife was killed seven years ago, Scorpio. What questions are there left to ask?"

"She's not dead, and I've got to find her. Don't ask me to explain, but I had to tell you she was killed. Please, if you know anything, you must tell me." Robert's voice was heavy with guilt as he was pleading.

"Scorpio, the WSB doesn't take kindly to liars, whatever reasons they may have. I would like to help you, but whatever information I have on Ms. Devane is strictly confidential. I suggest you wait for Anna to come to you... because if you possess something pertinent she's looking for, she'll come around for it before too long."

"What are you talking about-?!" Robert asked, but Balentine had already hung up the phone. Robert could have sworn that Balentine was referring to Robin in that last sentence. Just how much did Balentine know and how was he finding his information? Balentine must have known Anna's whereabouts, so why was he being so elusive?

"Dammit! Where the HELL are you, Anna?!" Robert swore as he slammed down his coffee mug.


	31. Friendship

Friendship

"What happened, Robert? What did Balentine say?" Sean asked when Robert entered the living room from the kitchen.

"He knows something about Anna, but he refuses to share it with me. He seems to think that if I have something she's been searching for, it won't be long until she finds me," Robert explained, looking exhausted as he fell down into a plush chair across from his friend.

"You look worn out, buddy. You should take the little kid out for dinner or something."

"That's a good idea, mate. Would you like to come along?"

"Sorry. I'll have to pass this time. Since I am here in Port Charles, I'm going to look up an old friend - a SEXY _lady_ friend."

Robert smiled at the devilish gleam his friend's eyes. "Well, I hope that the two of you have a good time then."

"So do I, Robert. So do I. I'll give you a call tomorrow and we'll talk about what to do next. Maybe we'll go pay a visit to Filomena's village," Sean suggested.

"Hopefully that won't be necessary," Robert spoke as he walked Sean to the door. "Thanks for everything, Donnelly."

Robert gave Sean a friendly pat on the back as Sean stepped out the door. "Have a nice time with your kid tonight, pal," Sean said with a smile.


	32. Many Questions

**Many Questions**

At Sean's suggestion, Robert took his daughter out to eat at the "Floating Rib" Restaurant. Robin spoke happily as she nibbled on her French fries and cheeseburger. She told her father all about the cottage where she and her grandmother lived, and by the description she gave Robert, he knew it was the very same cottage where where he and Anna had lived as husband and wife.

"And do you go to school?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I go to an English school. My best friend's name is Caterina. She's my age. We go everywhere together," Robin stated. "My other two best friends are Love and Mr. Wu."

"How long have you known Mr. Wu?"

"Well, since I was three or so. He gave me Mr. Clown. Love doesn't like him, but Grandma does. Mr. Wu gave Grandma many recipes for Chinese food!"

"Who is Love?"

"A good friend to me and Grandma. She comes and stays with us now and then. Her real name is Lucia Carter, but the people of the village just call her Love."

"What does she look like?" Robert asked as he was wondering if Love might be Anna.

"She has long blond hair and dark blue eyes. She's VERY pretty. I love her _sooo_ much!"

"Ohhh."

It couldn't be Anna, could it? Sean had said that Anna had changed her appearance, so perhaps it was her. He's have to ask Sean about Anna's new appearance.

"You are asking a lot of questions, Daddy. I've told you all about me. Now... can I ask about you?"

"Yes, well, I guess you can," Robert said with a hint of a smile.

"Mr. Wu said you are a police commissioner. What's that mean?"

"Well, I work at the police department, love. I head all the policemen in the department. I make sure they do their jobs well so that everyone in the city will uphold the law."

"So... you boss all the police?" Robin gasped in awe.

"Well,, I guess you could say that," Robert chuckled. "Any other questions?"

"Yes, what about that woman at your house earlier. Is she your wife?"

"No! No, sweetheart!" Robert assured her. "Why would you think that?"

"Because, Daddy, you hugged and kissed her!" Robin exclaimed. "I thought she might be Mommy, but Uncle Sean says she's not."

"No, she's definitely not your mother. Tiffany Hill is _nothing_ like your mother."

"Then who is she, Dad? Your girlfriend? Are you gonna marry her?!"

"Perhaps someday... FAR into the future."

"But what about me... and Mommy?"

"Listen, Robin. You're the most important person in my life. Tiffany and I are seeing one another, but it doesn't mean I will not appreciate you. I want you to know that, love. You're all that matters. I only want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Daddy. I _am_ happy. I love the new toys and going out to eat."

"We have to make up for a lot of lost time, Robin. Six years is a long... _long_ time."


	33. Tiffany's Misgiving

**Tiffany's Misgiving**

After Robert and Robin had returned from the restaurant, he took her upstairs to take a nap. After his little girl drifted off, Robert made his way downstairs to relax on the couch. His relaxation did not last long when the telephone rang. He reached for the receiver and put it to his ear. "Scorpio," he said.

"Robert, is that you?"

"Yes, Tiffany. It's me. How'd the perm and the manicure go?"

"Well, too be honest, my nails are too red and my hair is too frizzy. I don't understand it, darling! When Pierre used to do my hair, it turned out so manageable. Now, it's a fright! It looks like came out of a ten dollar Ogivee box! No one would believe it cost me one-hundred and seventy-five dollars! I'm never going back to THAT salon again!"

"I'm sorry. It's a damn shame."

"It's ludicrous! That's what it is! Don't they know who _I_ am?! I am Tiffany Hill, the most competent reporter in Port Charles, New York! Why do they insist on treating me like - like a _commoner_?!"

"Anyway, I am glad you called. I was going to call you later tonight. You see, I have to cancel our date tomorrow night. Robin's here and-."

Tiffany let out a shrill string of curses. "Robert! I bought an astonishing gown in Paris for our date! How can you tell me you are cancelling... after I have went all out to fix my nails AND my hair?! Really, darling, you're so insensitive!"

"I have a daughter now, Tiffany," Robert said, his voice laced with irritation. "I have six years of separation to catch up on with her. We can reschedule our date for another night."

"Fine then, perhaps I will find another date. I just can't put this all to waste," Tiffany said stiffly in an attempt to make Robert jealous. "How about your good friend Sean? He seems rather charming. Perhaps HE would take me to the Quartermaine party?"

"Perhaps I'll ask him for you," Robert said, much to Tiffany's dismay. "He'll probably be honored to escort you."

"But darling-!"

"Don't worry about me, Tiffany. I'll understand. Besides, you know I am not a possessive sort of lover. You're free to see whomever you wish. That's never been an issue with us. When I talk to Sean tomorrow, I'll give him the message. But for now, I must unfortunately end this conversation. I have a great deal of work to catch up on, ya know."

Before she could protest, Robert had hung up the receiver.

_Author's Note: One more chapter of Daddy-Daughter bonding, then Anna returns to the scene!_


	34. Robert's Promise

**Robert's Promise**

The entire next day Robert spent getting to know his daughter. The only interruption to that he allowed was the call he made to Sean asking him to escort Tiffany to the Quartermaine party. Sean was more than eager to accompany Miss Hill to the extravagant social gathering.

"I find your girlfriend rather enchanting," Sean voiced.

"I'm happy then. I hope the two of you have a terrific time," Robert said, giving him Tiffany's address.

"Doesn't it bother you... another man... taking your girlfriend to a party?"

"Not in the least. She's a free woman."

"Hmmmm. Well... a... did you want to meet today to discuss Anna?"

"No, I am spending the day with Robin. We'll meet tomorrow and make some plans. I'll call you tomorrow sometime and we'll discuss it," Robert answered.

"Okay. Talk to ya then."

Robert tried to free his mind off thoughts of Tiffany, Sean, the Quartermaine party, and the search for Anna as he attempted to concentrate only on Robin, but the latter remained on his mind often. He had taken Robin to the Port Charles Campus Park early in the afternoon. He had bought her a hotdog and a big yellow balloon from a clown. They sat down on a ceramic bench beside the gurgling angel fountain as Robin nibbled on her messy hotdog.

"Are you having fun, love?" Robert asked as he brushed her dark hair back from her eyes.

"I'm having lots of fun, Daddy!" she said, her mustard and ketchup moustache wiggling as she laughed.

"Careful. You'll lose your balloon," Robert warned as he took the sting from her.

"That was a real clown, Daddy! A REAL clown! I've never seen a real clown before till now! Gee, I wish Mr. Clown could have seen him!"

"Maybe we'll bring Mr. Clown here to see him sometime."

"Yeah... maybe..." Robin suddenly looked down, a sorrowful look coming to her face. She looked as though she were about to cry.

"What's wrong, love? Why are you sad?" Robert asked gently with concern in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't want to spoil your fun... but I can't stop thinking of Grandma and Love. I just wish they could have been with us today, too," Robin explained.

"You really miss them, don't you, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I do! I've been gone a long time and my grandma probably is looking for me. She won't know where I'm at... and she'll worry."

"I'll call her tomorrow and tell her you are are safe," Robert said in reassurance.

"Ohhh Daddy, that's very nice of you... but well- I wanna go home! You've been REALLY nice, but I just miss Grandma and Love... ALL the time!" Robin said as tears came running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Really I am- I just can't stay here no more!"

Robert gently took the hotdog from her and set it aside. Lovingly, he took Robin in his arms and caressed her hair. "It's alright, love. Don't feel bad. I understand that you miss your grandmother and your friends," he said with tenderness.

"I didn't want you to think I didn't like you, Daddy. I wanna be with you, but I'd just be sad inside."

"Robin, as I said last night, your happiness is all that matters to me. If taking you back to your grandma's would bring you happiness, then it is what I must do." Robert was hurting inside, but he forced himself not to show it.

"Really? You'd take me back?!" she asked in excitement.

"Yes, Robin. I'll make plane reservations tomorrow," he promised.

"Thank you, Daddy! Ohhhh thank you!" Robin exclaimed, giving him a big kiss and a hug.

*And,* Robert said to himself. *I will find Anna and negotiate a custody arrangement.*


	35. Voices

**Voices**

Anna Devane and Filomena Moreno arrived in Port Charles one day after Anna arrived in Italy and found out her child was missing. Anna had made hotel reservations for her and Filomena at the Croyton Hotel. Immediately after arriving at the hotel and finding the room, Anna dialed the phone number that Sean's secretary had given her.

It was 10:35 am, so Robert hadn't had time to make the plane reservations yet. He expected to hear Sean's voice or Tiffany's when he answered the phone, but he got a shock to his senses instead.

"Scorpio," he said, bringing the receiver quickly to his ear.

It had been seven long years since Anna had heard his voice. It made her feel suddenly emotional. Despite all her attempts, she felt unable to speak. But she HAD to speak; Robin could be in danger! Why was she feeling so apprehensive?!

*Robert has a right to know about his child,* a voice inside her cried. *Especially now that Robin is in danger. I MUST tell him, even if I infuriate him.*

"Is anyone there?" Robert hissed in annoyance into the phone.

"Y- yes," Anna finally spoke timidly. "Is Sean Donnelly there?"

Now it was Robert's turn to be unable to respond. This was ANNA- there was no _mistaking_ that voice!

Where was she? And why was she asking for Sean?! Didn't she know that HE could recognize her voice? Why wasn't she asking for HIS help, instead of Sean's?! After all, he **was** Robin's father!

"He's not here," Robert replied, his voice on the icy side. "Can I give him a message?"

"I must see him. It's urgent! Please tell me where I can find him."

Robert was swiftly losing his patience. "I _said_ I'll give him a message," he ground out. "Now WHO'S calling?"

"You know who this is!" Anna shouted. "You've got to tell me where to find Sean. PLEASE!"

"Alright, be here in one hour. I'll make sure that Sean is here also. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can do that. What is your address?"

Quickly, Robert gave her the address, then he said, "You better be prepared to do a lot of explaining, Anna."

After those words, he hung up the telephone.


	36. Reunited

**Reunited**

The first thing Anna did before going to Robert's home was change her appearance. She washed the blonde dye from her hair, then she took out the blue-tinted contacts. She let the fake scar remain, because she wanted to keep it as a reminder of all she had lost the day that she had lost Robert.

She told Filomena she was going to speak to Sean Donnelly about Robin's disappearance before leaving her hotel room. She brought a picture of Robin with her, hoping it would be of help in the search for her little girl.

Anna arrived at Robert's house just moments after Sean had. In fact, Robert barely had a chance to explain what was happening to his friend. "Anna is coming over," Robert said. "She called about 45 minutes ago."

"What did she say?" Sean asked in surprise.

"Nothing. She insisted she had to speak to you."

Robin had just went into the kitchen to eat her breakfast cereal, so she had no idea what was going on. Robert had just said to her, "Go fix yourself a nice bowl of Captain Crunch, love. Your Uncle Sean and I have something very serious we need to discuss." Robin gave her father a questioning look and then disappeared into the kitchen. She had gotten up rather late and she was feeling quite hungry.

"What are we going to tell Robin?" Sean asked, his eyes moving toward the kitchen door.

Just then the doorbell rang. Both Sean and Robert looked startled. Sean nearly winced at the anger he saw seething in Robert's eyes as Robert moved across the living room to answer the door.

"Hey, buddy, maybe I better get the door," Sean spoke up.

"Be my guest," Robert said stiffly.

Sean opened the door and Anna stepped inside. "Sean," she gasped, immediately giving him a hug.

"Good to see you again, Anna," Sean said.

Sean closed the door and turned to look at Robert. His best friend's eyes were like cool chips of ice. "You haven't changed a bit," Robert said to Anna. "Except for the scar."

"Neither have you," she said softly, finding it hard to look into his accusing eyes. "I'd like to speak to Sean alone, if you would not mind."

"That's out of the question. I think I have a stake, too, in this conversation."

"Anna, listen-," Sean began, but Robert interrupted.

"Sean, I'll have to ask you to go into the kitchen now. Anna has some explaining to do."

"I have nothing to say to you!" Anna shouted. "This is between me and Sean!"

"The HELL it is!" Robert bellowed.

Then he said in a growl to Sean. "Now please, get the hell out of here!"

"He isn't going anywhere!" Anna screamed.

Just then the kitchen door burst open and Robin came out, straight into Anna's arms. "You're here, Love! You're really here!" the little girl cried happily. "I thought I heard you talking! How did you find me?!"

"Robin," Anna sighed in relief, holding her child tightly. "Thank God you are safe! I was so worried."

"There was no reason to worry, Love. Mr. Wu brought me here."

"Mr. Wu is a very bad man, Robin. He should not have taken you. Not without permission. Your grandma was very worried. We thought we may never see you again," said Anna.

"But Mr. Wu wanted me to meet my daddy," Robin said. "Love, this is my daddy. His name is Robert Scorpio."

Something fell in the pit of Anna's stomach when Robin said those words. When she saw the bitterness shining in the depth's of Robert's deep blue eyes, she could not help but bite her lower lip. Robin was standing between her parents now, looking from one to the other.

"Love, what's the matter?" Robin asked. "You look upset."

"I'm alright."

"Why did you change your hair? It's like mine now," the little girl said. "It's very pretty."

"It was time for a change, Robin," Anna said, her eyes still glued to Robert's.

"Your eyes are different, too. They aren't blue anymore. They're darker brown than mine are," the child said.

"I know, honey," Anna said, giving Robin another hug.

"Sean, please take my daughter for a little walk. There is an ice cream shoppe down the block," Robert said to his friend in a tone Sean dare not argue with.

"Robin is NOT going anywhere!" Anna protested.

"Sean, I won't say it again," Robert bit out.

"Okay, pal," said Sean, taking Robin's little hand in his. "Come on, Robin. We'll go get us an ice cream cone."

"I don't want to go, Daddy," Robin pleaded, looking at her father with frightened dark eyes as she tried to pull her hand out of Sean's and run back to Anna. "I wanna stay with Love."

"Robin!" Anna cried, trying to move toward her daughter. Robert grabbed Anna in a tight hold from behind so she could not get any closer to Robin.

"Robert, let go of me!" Anna screamed, kicking and fighting to be free.

"Sean, get the HELL out of here!" Robert snapped as Sean pulled a reluctant Robin out the front door.

After Sean and Robin were out of sight, Robert let Anna free. "Why are you doing this, Robert?" she demanded angrily.


	37. The Agreement

**The Agreement  
**

"Why are you doing this, Robert?" Anna demanded angrily.

"You know DAMN well why I am doing this!" he shouted. "Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter?"

"I didn't think you would care," she said softly.

"Didn't think I would care?!" he exclaimed. "You know that's not true!"

"No, that's not all of it. I knew you wanted to hurt me- make me suffer for betraying you. I thought you'd take Robin from me, so I didn't tell you about her. Besides, I didn't think-."

"Didn't think what, Anna?!"

"I was scared, Robert. Scared the DVX would hurt her if they knew who her parents were. I- I thought about giving her up, but I couldn't. I loved her too much. So she doesn't - doesn't know I am her mother. She thinks she was abandoned on Filomena's doorstep as a baby. She knows me as Filomena's good friend Love."

"Dear God!" Robert gasped. "You've been telling her a bloody lie!"

"I know that. But I had to! I _had_ to protect her!"

"It has to stop, Anna. Either you tell Robin the truth... or I will."

"You can't mean that!"

"I most definitely mean it!" Robert growled. "She deserves to know the truth. I thought you would have learned your lesson long ago about telling lies to those you love."

"I would tell her the lie again if it meant protecting her life. Just as before with us..."

"Don't speak to me about the past. That is something I never want to discuss with you," he said. "Now what will it be? Will you tell her... or shall I?"

"I will tell her," Anna said softly. "I will have a talk with her when she and Sean get back."

"You better mean it, Anna. It wouldn't be as nice, coming from me," Robert snapped. "She might end up hating you if she hears my version of it."

"I don't blame you for hating me. I know that I've hurt you. And keeping Robin from you was very selfish of me," Anna said. "She's very sensitive, and I don't want her to be hurt by our mistakes."

"Nicely said, Anna. Before she gets here, I would like to make arrangements for her."

"So would I," Anna agreed. "I think it would be best if she stayed with me and Filomena. With frequent visitations with you, of course."

"I don't know about that. I think I have the power to see to it that you never saw her again, if that was my desire."

"What are you implying? Are you planning to sue me for custody?"

"I could, and I would win, too. There is no doubt of that. With my wealth and influence in the community, it would never stand up to your **tainted** past, now would it, Anna?"

"You are right. Maybe I have nothing to give Robin. I have no steady income, no home of our own. I may have to live in hiding for the rest of my life. All I have to give her is my love, Robert. Are you going to deny me that?"

"It is tempting. But no, I could deny **Robin** of it. She cannot help what her mother is, can she? So... I am willing form an agreement with you. Robin may remain with you on several conditions."

"What are the conditions?"

"I will get to spend every Saturday and Sunday with her as well as every other holiday. I will spend other days with her if something special comes up."

"Agreed," said Anna.

"I am not finished yet," Robert spoke. "You must agree to see me every Friday night."

"Wh- what do you mean?" she asked in surprise.

"Just what I said; you will meet me here every Friday night at 7 pm, in return for Robin staying in your care and the job I will find for you. I also plan to buy a house for you and Robin to live in with Filomena. I will have it furnished to your taste."

"Robert, if you think you can buy me-," Anna gasped, outraged by his proposal.

"That's not what what I think," he growled. "I only want our daughter to be well-cared-for. I know you can't afford to buy a home and if you don't have a job, then how will you put food on the table?"

"I've managed in the past."

"Barely," he said. "I also intend to spend every night in your house to keep an eye out on Robin. I wouldn't want that Mr. Wu character popping in to kidnap her again."

"I can protect my daughter myself!"

"If that's true, then why did Mr. Wu kidnap her in the first place?"

"I wasn't there at the time. I was out of the country looking for information on Mr. Wu. I won't have you in my house every night. I can protect myself and Robin on my own!"

"Fine then, but the minute you prove otherwise, I will be sleeping on the sofa at nights. Now... about the arrangement, do you agree?"

"I think it's fair, all except the Friday night meetings. I still don't understand what you mean by it?"

Suddenly Robert took her shoulders into his hands. "Anna, the minute you walked into this room, I saw that still wanted me by the look in your eyes. Don't try to deny it. I feel it, too. It's all that still remains of our relationship."

"Don't say this, Robert-," she pleaded, unable to tear her gaze from his eyes.

"I still want you, Anna. And I intend to have you, to get you out of my system once and for all."

"No, this isn't right. Not on these terms."

"Do you want to be with Robin?"

"**Robert**! I can't believe you are blackmailing me!" she said, tears shining in her eyes.

"Believe it, my dear. The turnabout is fair-play."

"God, your revenge is so cruel."

"What's your answer, Anna?"

"I won't give up Robin," she said. "_You_ win."


End file.
